Into The Unknown
by WillaEnders
Summary: A group of survivors find refuge in a local mall, only to discover a secret Umbrella hideout. What secrets lie beneath the marble floors? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Hello Goodbye

Into the Unknown

Chapter 1: Hello Goodbye

'_All seemed to silence around me. The moaning and groaning of the zombies, the screams and cries of my friends, and fellow survivors faded into the unknown. And all I could see was his body. Lying in the far corner, bleeding, dying, or possibly already dead. I started to run, suddenly unaware of the surrounding enemies that tried to grab on to my flesh, eager to take a bite. I dropped down beside his body and just held him as I cried. I clearly saw the bite mark on his bleeding arm, and I knew that it may be too late. I just sat there and waited, waited for the change to occur. If he was going to die, I was going to die with him. And then it happened, the most unexpected thing happened….'_

Hi, my name is Willa. Actually it's Willafred Emmaline Enders. I'm 16 years old, and up until now, I had always thought that my life was pretty boring. Well I don't know what to say now. Things aren't boring anymore, they can't be. Not anymore at least. I lived a pretty good life, well as good of a life that an orphan could have. You see my parents died when I was too little too remember, and since I had no family, I spent my childhood at the Smithson's Orphanage For Girls. When I turned 15 I was able to move out of the orphanage and into my own apartment. I worked an okay job at a local diner called Maxine's, and I had great friends. Carrie had been my best friend since grade one. She had very light blonde hair that reached just below the shoulders, and she stood at about 5'6. She always hated the fact that I was just one inch taller than her. She was the one who gave me my nickname, Willa. Her family loved me, especially Jolie, Carrie's five year old sister. They looked identical, and its strange looking at the baby pictures of the two, you can barely tell them apart. Then there's Wade, the boy next door. Now he really doesn't live next door to me, but you get the point. He has dark, almost black, hair, and he was very good looking. He and his family had moved here from Canada. And when I say here I mean Raccoon City, Pennsylvania, the city where it all started. Now enough introductions, lets get to the story, the outbreak.

It all started on a clear blue day. Not a cloud in the sky, and all was silent. I was in school.

"Alright people, you have an exam coming up in a few days, and I don't see many of you guys passing." Mrs. Carlton, our English teacher, said. She sat down in her favorite rolling chair. "Alright, for now I want you all to get with a study partner and go through your flashcards." Immediately Wade appeared by my side, I was one of the smarter kids in my class. I could see Carrie in the background looking frustratingly at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. She seemed to get over it quickly; she knew that I had the biggest crush on him since his move here from Canada earlier this year. I noticed that I was being given the same dirty look from someone else in the room, Kendra Findley. She was a sophomore, but she was put in our junior class because 

of her high marks in English. Kendra has dark blonde hair, a huge crush on Wade, and the biggest attitude in our entire school. Carrie saw the look that Kendra was giving me and quickly jumped in.

"Kendra! Do you have a partner?" she asked happily

"Well" She started, as she shot another quick glance in mine and Wade's direction. "Not anymore" she said.

"Great, let's get to work!" Carrie said as she ushered Kendra into the opposite corner of the room. I laughed happily inside as I saw the grumpy expression on Kendra's already smashed looking face.

"Okay so let's get started." I began.

"Ok, but first I've got a really important question." He added

"Sure" I say, thinking that it would have to do with English.

"Do you think you could help me a little more, you know with the English, umm, you know outside of school." He asked me shyly. He had no idea that I liked him, so he probably had no idea how happy this made me. I tried to contain my excitement.

"Sure!" It didn't work

"Great! Umm you could come over to my house, or I could meet at your place."

"My place would be better, no parents to bug us" I said, as I nervously laughed.

"Ok cool, so I'll be there around sevenish?" he asked, as if I had a life outside of school.

"That's fine, I have to work until five, so I'll be home by then." I said.

"Oh right, you work at Maxine's right? That cool diner up the street from the school."

"Yeah, you ever been there?" I ask

"Nope, I've always wanted too though. I'll tell you what, how about we meet up there instead around 5ish, that way we can study over some fries and a shake."

"Sure, that would be great too." I glanced up at the clock."

"Bells gonna ring any minute, so I'll see you later then." I said

"Sounds good to me!" he said before picking up his books and walking back to his seat.

I don't care what Mrs. Carlton says, I don't mind the fact that I got no studying time in today!

I wish I would've gotten a better look at the classroom before leaving, but then I had no idea that it was the last time I saw my friends all together, alive.

Before arriving in the diner for work, I had coordinated with Carrie what would go down. Since I was probably the worst flirter ever, we decided that Carrie would sit in and watch from afar as I helped Wade "study".

That shift seemed to go on forever, but finally it was five o clock. I had changed out of my waitress uniform and into my favorite pair of jeans with my old navy sweatshirt and navy converse sneakers. I eagerly found an empty booth and set out all the materials that we might need and next to all the study supplies I had a fresh batch of French fries sitting in the middle of the table. Carrie had suggested that I get only one basket, so that we would have to share. I kept glancing at the door, checking to see if he was coming. It hit 5:30 when I heard the familiar jingle of the bell on the front door. I turned to see if it was him, but it was a strange looking man. He was walking with his head down towards the floor. He was walking strangely slow and was bumping into the surrounding objects. He stopped in the middle of the room. I looked at Carrie who just sort of shrugged. I was trying hard not to stare, but the man looked really unstable. I was ready to get the manager, Greg, but that when we all saw it, the crimson colored liquid that dripped from his unseen mouth.

"He's bleeding!" A girl yelled, she was about my age, with flaming red hair.

"I'm studying to be a doctor!" A young man, about in his early twenties said. He had neatly kept brown hair, and was wearing his dress suit. The man started to walk towards the center of the room, slowly, as if not to spook him.

"Alright sir, are you ok? Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

The man just stood there. Not making a single sound.

"Look, you seem to be in some serious trouble." He said

"Oh screw this!" a man about the doctor's age stood up and walked over to the man.

"Sir, you need to talk to the doctor. He can help you."

Still no response.

I just walked from the sidelines, intrigued by the display in front of me.

The cop walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shoulders. He began to gently lift his face, and was shocked at what he saw. The man had appalling features; his face looked decayed, as if he were dead, or had been dead for several years. His mouth was dripping with blood, not from injury, but it looked like he had feasted on someone, or something. Before the cop had time to react, the man jumped on top of him.

"AHHH! The son of a bitch bit me" he screamed as he threw the zombie across the room. Everyone around began to panic and run around frantically. Suddenly the door burst open and everyone jumped at the sudden bang. There in the doorway stood Wade. His hair was tasseled and messy. He was sweating badly.

"Everybody needs to get out of here! We need to leave Raccoon City immediately! The cities being attacked by those strange creatures." He said as he pointed over towards the blood thirsty monster that was now getting up and running towards Wade. He grabbed the cop's gun out of its holster and shot one straight shot into his head. The zombie immediately dropped dead, again.

I couldn't believe my eyes. What was happening? It was like something out of a horror movie, only worse. Wade looked around the room and saw me sitting completely stunned, looking at him.

"We have to go, now!" he said as he grabbed my arm and we began to run out of the diner, Carrie hot on our heels, along with the cop, the doctor, and the redhead.

As soon as we walked outside we saw what was happening. There were people running in all directions. There were bodies lying on the sidewalks and in the streets. We all started running, towards nowhere in particular, just anywhere, to get away from those monsters that consumed the city.

After about two hours of looking, we saw it, the tall building in the distance, the old abandoned mall. The mall had closed about a year ago when it wasn't making money, and the owners had to shut it down. We knew that nobody would be there.

Or at least we thought…..

**Hey all thanks for reading so far, this story is going to be good and I know it! Please review, I would love it! Thanks and just remember, when you review, I update!**


	2. Its A Long Way To The Top

Chapter 2: It's a Long Way To The Top

"Emmett Lee, nice to meet you all," said the young Doctor-To-Be, as he pushed his sleeked brown hair to the side. All the survivors were sitting in an abandoned janitor's room.

"I've studied medicine for four years now, and I'm 21 years old."

"Rilo Carter, I'm 18 and I just moved to Raccoon city from Phoenix, Arizona. Lucky huh? Do you think it's just here, or do you think this thing has spread other places too?" asked the red head from the diner.

"Who knows really, my name is Peter Harper. I've been in the RPD for a few years now; my 25th birthday was two days ago. What a present huh? This bite won't stop bleeding!" the cop said. He had his arm wrapped in a bandage, supplied by Emmett.

"Is there enough pressure on it?" asked Emmett.

"What, you think I'm an idiot?" Pete spat

"Look, I'm just trying to help you." Emmett defended himself as politely as he could.

"Look maybe we should go look for some sort of weapons, or supplies." I suggested.

"I'll go" Wade volunteered

"No, your not going alone, I'll go with you." I added.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Wade said

"Don't play that card with me, someone has to go with you, and I'm volunteering."I fought back.

"….Fine, we won't be long." Wade said to the others.

With that, we disappeared out the Janitors closet door, into the darkness.

"There must be a generator around here somewhere." I said

"Probably in the power room" Wade said

We passed by several empty stores that had once been the main attraction to teens and their wallets, but saw no stores that would supply us with weapons, and supplies, but then again, not many places in malls supply young people with weapons and ammo.

"Look a security office!" I shouted quietly

"Let's check it out"

The door opened after a few kicks, but once inside we immediately checked for anything useful.

I pulled open a nearby drawer.

"Wade! There's a handgun in here, and a few boxes of ammo." I said as I grabbed the gun to him.

"Great take it!" he said

"I've never shot a gun before, you take it." I said, handing the gun to Wade

"Ok, if you're sure."

We checked around for a little while longer and found nothing useful. Once outside into the main section of the mall we decided to split up to look for the power room. Wade with the gun, and me empty handed. When I began to notice how dark the mall was I began to regret giving my only means of self defense away to Wade.

I passed by several doors, but most of them were locked. Finally I came across a white door with the words Power Room marked in Red. I immediately tried the handle, and luckily it opened. The room was pitch black. I stepped and felt along the nearest wall for a switch to turn the power on, until I felt the power box along the far corner. I opened it up and started to flip switches.

Suddenly it was as if a presence was in the room with me, but I couldn't see anything, and the mall was abandoned. Plus Wade was on the opposite side of the mall, so I continued flipping switches.

After what felt like hours of flipping, I hit the magical switch, and all the lights turned on. Finally I could get out of there.

But when I turned around I knew I wasn't alone, there walking towards me was a member of the undead. And even as I knew that I had time to run, my feet wouldn't move, I just stared into the face of the decaying creature. Unable to move or breath I began to panic, and I tried once again to run, but it was too late, it was too close. It grabbed me by the shoulders, and tried to bite into my flesh. I screamed for help, but I figured by the time someone came for me, it would be too late.

The zombie flared with a feverish rage, trying its absolute hardest to get me. My energy was running low, and I started to give up. I was going to die, and I could do nothing about it.

But just then a gunshot whizzed past my shoulder, and the hungry zombie fell to the floor. I looked at the dead zombie in shock. I looked up expecting to see Wade, but I got an even bigger surprise then that. A tall boy that looked about my age stood at the power room doorway. He had the same auburn hair color as me, and the same confused look on his face. I had never seen him before, but for some reason I knew that we must have met before.

"Are you Ok?" the mystery boy asked.

"Yeah…who are you?" I asked still pretty shocked from the struggle.

"My names Asher, Asher Knox, nice to meet you Willa"

**So how do you all like it! You'll find out later how he already knows her name. But please review, I love the feedback! More reviews a happy writer and a happy writermore updates!!**


	3. Beneath The Surface

Chapter 3: Beneath the Surface

"How do you know my name?" I asked, obviously confused.

"That's not important right now, are you alone?" Asher asked me

"Umm no, your with me"

"That's not what I meant! Are they're any other survivors." He yelled, clearly he was frustrated.

"Oh, sorry, umm yeah, there's a group of about six of us, including me."

"Ok, well I've got a place for us to stay." He told me

"Well, we're not leaving the mall, its way too dangerous out there." I said

"What if I told you we could leave the mall, without actually leaving the mall."

I must have looked seriously confused at that point, because he immediately grabbed my arm and lead me off.

Once we picked up the rest of the group, we followed Asher towards his hiding place.

"So who is this guy really?" Wade asked me, once we were out of earshot.

"I don't know, he just sort of showed up out of nowhere." I told him, but I left out the part about him knowing my name.

But still Wade looked unconvinced.

"Don't look at me like that; I really have never met him before in my life."

"Ok, I believe you. But don't you think it's weird that he just kind of showed up and takes charge."

"Yeah, I guess so, but without him, I might've died" I reminded him

"Yeah, well it's still weird" he said

Suddenly the group halted. Asher had stopped in the middle of the mall. The group looked around confused.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing, we're here." Asher told me

"What are you talking ab-" I was cut off when Asher leaned down and began to tap on the tile floor, he kept this up for a couple of minutes until he came upon a loose tile. He tugged a few times, but the tile came off, revealing a ladder.

"Who's first?" he asked

It felt like forever climbing down the ladder, and it didn't help that the surrounding area was pitch black. But once we reached the bottom, Asher hit a switch and the lights came on.

We were standing in a very narrow hallway. Asher began to lead us down the hallway, and soon we had reached our destination.

The room was huge, and inside there was a large living room, a kitchen with tons of food, and several small hallways that lead off to different rooms. Rilo immediately ran for the kitchen.

"This place is unbelievable! What is it?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Pete said

"I'm going to look around a bit" I told the group.

"I'm going too" Carrie told me

We began down one of the small hallways, and found several restrooms. Then at the end of that hallway it branched off into the next. Down that hallway was a few supply closets' with more food and drinks.

But the next hallway is when it began to get a little interesting.

I opened the first door.

"What is this place?" Carrie asked

"It looks like…a computer lab" I said

The room was filled with about seven computers.

"Maybe we can signal for help!" Carrie suggested.

We ran for the nearest computer, but unfortunately it needed a password, and so did the other seven.

"Maybe we can crack the code later."

So we left the computer lab. Next door was an automatic one. But there was a code bar on the left side. The red light was on, signaling that it was locked. The sign above it read Weapon Storage.

"Wait, why would there be a weapon storage room here?" Carrie wondered out loud

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out…"

We ran back into the original room, where everyone had settled down already. Rilo was laughing and talking to Emmett. Pete was tending to his wound in the corner, and Asher was reading a blank covered book on the couch.

"You have some serious explaining to do Asher Knox! How about you begin with why there's a weapon storage room here!"

**YAY! An update! Sorry I've been a bit lazy lately, but I'll try to get better at it. You know the drill, read and review! **


	4. Something's Are Better Left Alone

Chapter 4: Something's Are Better Left Alone

"I'd like to know the same thing" said Asher.

"Oh really, and you expect me to believe that" I retaliated

"Yeah, and what's with all the computers, what are they used for?" asked Carrie

"Your guess is as good as mine, but from what I've seen they been used for some kind of research" he answered

"Research for what? What is this place?" Wade asked

That's when the real horror began…

"JESUS!" Pete yelled from across the room

Everyone turned to face him. He was started to convulse and was holding his injured arm. The once white bandage that Emmett had provided was now a deep crimson.

"He's having a seizure!" Emmett yelled as he ran to aid Pete

"Stay away from me!" he yelled

"Nobody touch him!" Asher yelled as he grabbed his magnum gun out of its holster and pointed it at Pete.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" I said

Just then Pete stopped moving. Everyone just watched in pure horror as Pete lay there in a dead limp form on the ground.

"Is he…?" Carrie asked to no one in particular

Emmett knelt down to check his pulse.

"I got nothing, but this bite doesn't look to good, I think it may have been infected. If he had let me check on him every once in a while, then maybe this wouldn't have hap-"

"Emmett, look out!" Rilo screamed

Emmett turned around just in time to duck an attack from a very dead, yet very much alive Pete. He was a zombie.

"What the hell!" Wade shouted

The sounds of gunshot rang throughout the room, as Asher fired two magnum rounds into Pete's cranium.

Everyone went silent.

"What…what just happened?" I asked, still shocked from what had just happened.

"I don't understand, he wasn't breathing. There's no possible way that he could have revived himself" Emmett said

"He was bit wasn't he" Asher said "We can't take anymore risks like that. Is there anyone else who's been infected?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Carrie asked

"It's simple dollface. If you were bit, then you're infected." Asher said sarcastically.

Carrie shot a nasty glare in his direction.

Everyone checked themselves, and then let Asher check them again.

"Well, it seems like no one is infected" Asher said.

"Yeah, but what about him, or it" Rilo asked

"What about him, he's dead" Asher said

"I meant, what are we going to do with him, he can't just lay there" she said

"I'll take care of it when you all go to sleep" he said "speaking of which, I bet your all exhausted, and there's plenty more time for questions tomorrow morning. I'll show you were you can sleep"

After everyone else had been showed the rooms that they were to stay in, me and Carrie decided to sleep in the same room. Asher opened the door for us and led us in.

It was unbelievable. Almost like it was made for us to sleep in. There was a soft pink comforter, with a few bright blue pillows. There was a mirror and another door that led into another room.

"This is where you guys can stay. If you have any problems, just ask me" Asher said, like it was his house or something.

Carrie immediately leaped onto the bed. I sat at the end of the bed, too exhausted to move, until I heard Carrie's breathing start to slow and I knew she was asleep. That's when curiosity got the better of me. I got up and walked slowly over to the door.

"Ok, think now Willa, this could be a very bad idea opening this door" I said aloud to myself.

Despite my own warning, I carefully turned the doorknob, half expecting it to be locked and half expecting it to be some horrible surprise.

But oh was I wrong.

It was the biggest closet I had ever seen. I walked partially through the door and started to look around. I saw an endless supply of clothes, shoes, chairs, more beds. Then it became clear to me what I was standing in.

It was a storage room…

**AN UPDATE! YAYNESS! Aren't you all so excited?! Well I was. Especially because I have been SOOOO busy with school. So I apologize a million times. But don't punish me, and review please!!!!**


	5. Anywhere But Here

Chapter 5: Anywhere But Here

I woke up that next morning feeling completely rejuvenated. Then I remembered where I was, and what had happened the morning before. I looked next to me, and saw that Carrie was already awake and gone. I got up and dragged myself out of bed. I found a bathroom a few rooms down and took a long cold shower. I needed something to wake me up. After drying my hair, I decided to venture into the storage closet and find something to wear that was my size, which was easy to do. I had decided on a maroon t-shirt and jeans with my navy Converse.

My stomach let out a boisterous growl. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I believe it had been at the diner, before this all happened.

I opened the door and began to walk towards the kitchen. That's when I realized that I couldn't remember how to find the kitchen. I wasn't paying much attention when Asher had taken us to our room, and since the place was so huge I had to figure out how to get there myself. I started by heading down a darker hallway that branched off from mine and Carrie's room. It looked a little familiar, but then again all the hallways were dark and long. After about two minutes of walking down the hallway, I came across a door, and I figured it didn't hurt to try it out.

I opened the door slowly. It looked like a dining room to me.

"Hello? Guys are you in here?" I asked, with no response. I figured that since it was a dining room, there must be some sort of passage to the kitchen. So I ventured further.

I saw that there was another door farther across the room. I walked past the mahogany table that sat about 20 people. The room was decorated like it was from the old Victorian times. With its vivid paintings and lively statues, it was rather tasteful. But I couldn't help but to feel a sense of morbidness in the room. I neared the end of the large room, and noticed something that didn't match the black linoleum floors. A puddle of a crimson liquid sat at the edge of the room, and leading off of that was a trail of the same liquid that looked like someone was dragged across the floors. I knew right away that something wasn't good, and turned to leave the room, when I heard the door open behind me. I turned back around, thinking that it must have been one of the others, but saw that instead there was a zombie standing in the doorway. Just like before in the power room, I felt frozen. My legs wouldn't budge from there spot on the linoleum. I was terrified that if I moved it would notice me and charge. It had obviously already seen me and started limping its way towards me. Then I heard more shuffling footsteps and saw that about four more were making their way through the same room that the one before had come from. I became even more panicked and realized that unlike before, no one knew where I was, and that Asher, or Wade wouldn't be there to save the day. Suddenly more and more zombies were coming through the door and slowly making there way towards me. Then it was like my survival instincts kicked in and I turned around and ran as fast as I could out the door and down the hallway. I didn't even know where I was going, but I knew I had to get there fast. As I was running, a thousand thoughts filled my head. What if, even though I closed the door and made sure it was locked, the zombies could still get out? What if there were more of those things in the other rooms, or worse? How did they get down into this place anyways? Suddenly I could hear voices. It was Carrie! I turned the corner and saw Rilo and Carrie talking on the couch. I ran over to them, completely drawn out of breath.

"Zombies…in the building…lots…door locked…" was what I managed to get out. Carrie and Rilo looked at me like I was going mad.

"What are you-"Carrie started

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Asher interrupted, "But I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be wandering around anymore."

"What? Don't you even care that those creatures are in the building that we are hiding in?!" I yelled, so furious with him that I couldn't stand it. He didn't answer me. That was what started lit the fuse. I walked over to him reached out my hand and slapped him. Only the thing is, I didn't slap him. His hand stopped me mid-air. His grasp held onto me so tight it was like steel crushing my bones.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" I yelled.

"You wanted answers; well you're going to get them"

**Thanks for reading. I know long time no update! Well please review!**


	6. The Truth Never Lies

Chapter 6: The Truth Never Lies

Asher's POV

It pained me to tell her the truth. I didn't want her to hate me. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

16 years ago I was brought into the world. I wouldn't say "born", I feel like that isn't going to describe what happened. It was more like I was created. We were experiments; me and my sister Anabel. Don't get me wrong. I have parents…somewhere. It's just that I never met them. Our "mother" sold us to Umbrella when we were born. The first few years of my life I spent with my sister. At just the gentle age of four we were trained to be top spies. I was good, but Anabel was great. She had abilities that were beyond her control. We were together until the age of seven. Anabel had seen something that she wasn't suppose to see. Her memory was erased and she was sent away. To this day I still don't know where they sent her, but I intend to find out.

There are a few things I think you should know about me. One, I don't like it when people stand in my way. That is why Wade is getting on my last nerve. He wants to know way more than he can handle, which brings me to my next point.

I HATE when people ask questions. More importantly, I hate being the one to answer them. I have never really been a people person. Back at headquarters, I was known for, how shall I say this…an ass. I was one of the best spies, no modesty. I didn't take shit from anybody.

The last thing you should know, I was sent here on a mission. I was sent to Raccoon City in search of Willa Enders. I was given not further information, just that she needed to be brought in to headquarters. When I found her though, something about her made me want to change my mind.

There is just one problem…Umbrella knows where we are and after so long they are going to wonder why I still haven't brought her in.

Willa's POV

"Well, I'm waiting." I shouted to him

"The truth is, we are in a top secret Umbrella research facility." Asher said plainly, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Everyone in the room stopped to look at him.

"Umbrella? As in the pharmaceutical company that is responsible for all of this?" Wade asked

"Yes. I used to work for Umbrella. Not anymore though. Not after this happened." Asher replied.

The room was filled with an awkward tension.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Me, I used to work for Umbrella." He repeated as if I were stupid.

I looked over at Wade. His face was twisted into a very bitter angry look. I had to talk before he used his actions instead of his words.

"I trusted you. We all trusted you!" I shouted

Asher's face went blank.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Well!" I shouted again

His expression softened.

"Willa, I promise I am not lying to you. I have nothing to do with what happened." He said

I won't lie; I found it very difficult believing him. But I realized that he was the one who gave us a place to hide. He was the one that saved me from near death. Why would someone who was conspiring against us, save us?

"Well I am not saying I believe you, but we all are in this mess together. We can't have people going against each other." I said

I glanced at Wade for support but he was gone.

He was already making his way out of the main room and was heading back to his quarters. I ran after him. He needed to understand something. I caught up with him in the hallway outside his room.

"Wade, what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing," he said, "It's just…I can't believe you're going to trust this guy Willa!" He burst out suddenly. I couldn't believe he was yelling at me.

"Wade listen, I know it's hard to understand, but there is something about him that makes me want to trust him. He brought us here. Why would he do that if he wanted to hurt us?" I said

"Hurt us? What about those things you saw in the dining hall?" He asked

"They were hidden Wade, maybe he didn't even know they were there." I reasoned

His face softened

"Willa, sometimes you just…"he reached out to touch my face. My heart was beating 1 million times a second. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Willa!" I heard Carrie yelling. She was the last person I wanted to see right now.

Suddenly I felt Wade pulling my through his door.

Before I knew what was going on his lips were on mine. The sensation was spine tingling. I kissed him back, letting myself fall into his arms. As the kiss deepened he started to slowly push me back onto his bed. Everything was happening so fast that I hardly noticed when he began to remove his baby blue button up blouse. The touch of his lips on my skin gave me goose bumps. This was the moment I wanted to freeze in time. I wanted to stay here forever with Wade. I had been dreaming of this moment ever since first moved here. Everything then was perfect...

Then it all came crashing down with a blood curdling scream.

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I felt inspired recently so I decided what the hell! I hope you all like it. I want to hear from you all! REVIEW! **


End file.
